This invention relates to a clutch release bearing.
In British Pat. No. 1,240,463 there is claimed a friction clutch such as is used between the engine and gear box of a motor car or a lorry and an operating mechanism which has declutching members each having a radial component of extension and which during declutching operation converge. The friction clutch and operating mechanism comprise a thrust bearing which surrounds the axis of rotation of the friction clutch and is free for radial movement relative to such axis. The radial movement of the thrust bearing is limited to ensure that a first race of the thrust bearing will contact all the declutching members adjacent their inner ends. The arrangement is such that on declutching operation the first race of the thrust bearing, if it is not already in contact with the declutching members, is brought into contact with the declutching members and then the thrust bearing by radial movement with respect to the said axis of rotation is permitted to adopt a position determined in part by the declutching members.
In British Pat. No. 1,240,464 there is claimed a clutch release bearing which is a rolling bearing having an inner race and an outer race and wherein one race extends axially beyond the other and has a flange on its axial extension and wherein the other race extends axially beyond the one and has a shoulder on the external surface of its axial extension which shoulder is rounded in radial cross-section and is spaced from and faces towards the end of the last mentioned axial extension, and wherein the last mentioned axial extension also has an outwardly extending flange between the shoulder and the end of the last mentioned axial extension which flange is spaced from the shoulder so that a groove is provided between the flange and the shoulder.
The present invention provides a clutch release bearing for attachment to a diaphragm spring declutching member. The bearing comprises an outer race and an inner race and an annular series of rolling elements which roll on the raceway of each race to transmit thrust therebetween. One bearing race has a radially extending shoulder for engagement with a diaphragm spring declutching member and a sleeve attached to that race for rotation therewith about the axis of the clutch, which sleeve extends axially for connection with the side of diaphragm spring declutching member remote from the bearing. The other bearing race has a radially extending shoulder on which a clutch operating member can act to move the bearing axially to engage and disengage the clutch.
According to a feature of the invention a limb may extend axially from the shoulder on the one race radially inwardly of the outer race, the sleeve being attached to and extending along the limb beyond the shoulder, which sleeve is provided with a radial flange having means for connection to the diaphragm spring declutching member. If this feature is adopted said means may comprise a plurality of axial projections circumferentially spaced around the flange and extending towards the shoulder on the one race, to fit into slots provided in the diaphragm spring.
According to a further feature of the invention the radial flange on the sleeve may extend radially beyond that part of the shoulder on the one race which is engageable with a diaphragm spring declutching member.
According to a still further feature of the invention the shoulder on the one race may be provided with a turned-over end portion to form a groove into which a suitably shaped inner periphery of a diaphragm spring declutching member can engage, the mouth of the groove facing radially outwardly and the sleeve being provided with an outwardly turned flange which is connected to the turned-over end portion of the shoulder. If this feature is adopted the sleeve may extend axially away from the shoulder on the one race to cover the space between the shoulder and the inner race.
According to another feature of the invention the inner and outer bearing races may be made from solid metal. If this feature is adopted, the one race may be provided with a concave groove on one axial face to co-operate with a suitably shaped inner periphery of a diaphragm spring.
According to a still further feature of the invention the one bearing race may be the outer bearing race.
Another aspect of the invention provides the combination of a clutch release bearing as defined in any of the six immediately preceding paragraphs and a diaphragm spring declutching member.
Yet another aspect of the invention provides a clutch when fitted with the combination as defined in the immediately preceding paragraph.